


Morning Glories

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, TLC, Tender loving care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: It's nice to have someone to wake up to.





	Morning Glories

The morning’s light slipped through the shutters, and Amalia blinked awake. The sheets were much too rough, and she was ready to tell off the first chambermaid that entered her room. Yugo, of course, didn’t care. He slept like a lump, not even wearing his hat. Why, anyone in the palace could come in right now and see his wings-

“Oh, right.” Her memory caught up, Amalia sank back into the sheets, staring up at the low ceiling of their rustic little room. Their clothes were hung on the wall, having dried overnight. Yugo was breathing regularly now; it seemed the worst had passed.

The pair had stepped out from the palace for some fresh air; a few weeks of aimless wandering had found them at a charming little village along the road to Bonta. Something about the ocean and the forests had appealed to Amalia, and Yugo felt homesick for Emelka. So, they resolved to spend the rest of their runaway time here, free of responsible supervision.

That night, a storm hit the village.

It was a freak of a storm, well out of season. Tristepin and Yugo may have defeated Ogrest, but the damage to the world’s weather patterns would remain for generations to come. The villagers had seen bad storms before, but this one was all hail and thunder and a waterspout taller than the cliffs.

As shorthanded as they were, the Brotherhood performed admirably. Amalia stayed in town, growing shelters of vines and branches over as many buildings as she could. Yugo roamed far and wide, gathering lost travelers, children away from home, and even little Tofus, bringing them to safety-

Amalia beamed, thinking of the night. Yugo had been _magnificent,_ as always. Amalia could still see him in the dark and the rain- an ever-moving beam of light, crossing the horizon over and again. Even as the wind knocked down trees and the hail flattened the crops, Yugo worked, assisting the villagers in preparations, dashing to nearby settlements to warn them, or searching for those caught in the open. He fought until the end, burning up every drop of Wakfu in his veins to help people.

Amalia gritted her teeth. Yugo had been colossally _stupid,_ as always. Zipping about like an idiot, never resting just _once_ \- it was a wonder he didn’t just run smack into a tree. And- had he really?-

Why, yes! Yes, he had.

Their room had a lovely view of the town pond, and the giant merchantman now squatting in it like a Taur in a kiddie pool. Yugo had spotted the crew’s Wakfu as they were going to smash themselves on the rocks. Rather than portal each sailor individually and risk the others drowning, he decided to teleport the whole ship- a feat he could barely accomplish in the best conditions. Amalia and the bewildered sailors had first assumed some freak of the storm had carried the ship to safety; it wasn’t until a few horrible hours had passed that Yugo re-appeared, mostly drowned and too exhausted to speak. He didn’t even protest as a furious Amalia snatched his hat and his clothes, cleaned his wounds, and dumped him in a dry bed.

If his absence was bad, her time with him was worse, as his breathing shallowed and his wings grew dim. She didn’t even know his wings could _do_ that- and there was no healer to drag through the gale winds. Instead, she kept watch, praying to Sadida that her cobbled medical knowledge would be enough. It wasn’t until early morning that Yugo seemed better and Amalia allowed herself to sleep. Her poor hair was undoubtedly a frazzled mess by now. Stupid Yugo.

Amalia sighed and spooned her little Eliatrope, unsure whether to kiss him or smother him with a pillow. His breath was regular and strong, and his wings were brightening nicely. Perhaps she could leave him for a bit? The villagers would need help cleaning up, and a little breakfast would be divine right now. And coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

Or she could stay, and check for injuries yet again. While Yugo’s body sported some ugly bruises and cuts, nothing seemed life-threatening. Her hands roamed, carefully feeling for broken bones or unbound wounds without waking him. She found nothing she hadn’t treated already- although it wouldn’t surprise her if Yugo managed to break himself again in his sleep. His arms and chest and upper back seemed no worse than before. Now to move the sheets-

Oh.

Yugo’s wings weren’t the only thing perking up, as Amalia’s hand bumped against his half-erect cock. She snickered, giving him a friendly squeeze. Even near-death couldn’t kill her lover’s ardor, apparently.

“Are you feeling better, Yugo? It certainly feels that way!” Yugo grunted and rolled towards her voice, but didn’t wake.

“Yugo? _Yuu~go...”_ Amalia cooed, her breath tickling his ear. Yugo mumbled something that could have been “Ami-” and pursed his lips, as if to kiss her. His cock stiffened in her hand.

“Well. I think we all know what _you’re_ dreaming of.” She moved to kiss him and paused. It was a game they played on good mornings, but now there was work to be done and she couldn’t stay in bed all day. Perhaps a little? To make sure he was okay.

Amalia began her exam, pressing her lips to the knot at the base of his neck. Her tender kisses drew no response, so she moved on, her tongue now tracing his shoulderblade, licking her way to his shoulder. Yugo mumbled something and rolled off his side, leaving his front exposed.

Grinning, Amalia repeated the treatment, her tongue tracing his collarbone to the base of his throat. Her teeth closed and she sucked the skin, leaving one more bruise among all the others. Yugo groaned and arched his back, before settling down again.

Amalia moved lower, crouching between his legs. Yugo’s cock lay on his stomach, slowly growing to full mast. Cupping him in her hands, she tenderly squeezed his shaft, drawing out a single bead of precum. Her tongue flicked across his tip, cleaning it, and she rolled his taste across her tongue. Amalia’s lips closed around his cockhead and she suckled it. Her tongue played with his tip as she held his cock in place, her other hand toying with his balls.

She peeked up at Yugo. His eyes were still closed, but his wings were fluttering like mad. She giggled around his cock.

Since he refused to wake up, there was no point in putting on a show. Amalia settled down to business, craning her neck forward as she slowly sucked his cock, down to his root. She hummed, the melody vibrating through Yugo’s lower body, and her tongue explored the familiar intruder, cushioning the underside. Amalia’s mouth drew back to his tip and she took him all again, a little faster now.

Ever the princess, Amalia kept her poise. She could only take Yugo halfway without slowing down or gagging, and wanted to finish this before breakfast. She picked up speed, her head bobbing, her hand stroking the rest of his cock. She could taste his arousal, and prepared herself.

Yugo’s cock pulsed once, twice- filling her mouth with the bitter taste of his seed. His hips bucked, making her gag, but a firm hand held him in place. Small, strong hands laced themselves in her hair and she smacked them away. She held him down, trying to swallow as much as she could. Despite her best efforts, cum oozed past her lips, dribbling down her chin. After a few last spurts he finished. She swallowed what she could and began licking his cock with dainty little stokes of her tongue. Only when she was finished did she raise her eyes to look at him.

Propped up on pillows, Yugo beamed at her. Then he blinked and started.

“Oh! I’m not dreaming.”

“Apparently not.” She ran a finger across her lips and popped the rest of his seed in her mouth. “And good morning to you too.”

“Good morning. How’s the town?” He hopped out of bed and took a few wobbly steps. Amalia rolled her eyes and hauled him back into bed.

“The town’s fine. _You_ almost died.” She tossed his hat at him. “Here. I’ll fetch the Eniripsa in a bit.”

“Thanks.” He pulled his hat on, more concerned about his bare head than his bare ass. “And… I didn’t die, right? No one died. So you shouldn’t be worried.”

“I’m not worried. And I’m certainly not going to argue with you right now. You were very reckless and stupid, but it all worked out in the end. I’ll yell at you later. Now, I’ll gather us some breakfast, and then I’ll see about the townsfolk. You’ll stay in bed until I let you out.”

“But Ami, I can help-”

She unhooked two buttons of her nightie, her modest cleavage showing. “You’ll stay in bed until I let you out.”

He bobbed his head, hiding his grin. “Yes, Amalia.”

“And then, if the Eniripsa allows it, we’ll go for a walk.” She pulled her nightie off and dropped it, walking over to her clothes. “We’ll find a nice, calm place, where we won’t be interrupted while you pay me back for this morning. But only if you behave.”

“Yes, Amalia.” Now he wasn’t even trying to hide his smile.

“Good.” Dressed again, she kissed him, a brief peck on the lips. He kissed back hungrily, small arms almost pulling her down. His strength had certainly returned.

“I- not now, Yugo.” She pulled back, composing herself. “I’m still angry at you. Now, don’t leave this bed and _maybe_ I’ll forgive you for almost killing yourself.”

“You’re so good to me, Ami.” He smirked, but his eyes shone. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You really don’t.” She kissed his forehead. “But I’m glad you’re here.”


End file.
